Te necesito aqui conmigo
by Danybel
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando no tienes a donde ir y la única persona que te acepta es la que menos pensaste que podía ser? OOC, AU, Yaoi. OneShot


_**Hello!!!**_

_**Este es el primer fic de Naruto que hago y está hecho con mis personajes favoritos. Esta historia va dedicada a Cari XDDDD**_

_**Advertencia: yaoi, OOC, Universo Alterno (AU)**_

_**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece.**_

_**Y como aun sigo sin servir para los nombres, se llamara… (Redoble de tambores)**_

_**Te necesito aquí conmigo**_

_-Ya te dije…- decía el pelirrojo, suspirando- me echaron de casa…_

_-Mi pregunta es –le contestó un hombre alto de cabellos negros- ¿Por qué?_

_-¡Ya te lo dije!- una mano cubierta por un guante negro se paseó por la roja cabellera- Mi padre me encontró bebiendo en la sala una noche, y, con lo bien que se lleva conmigo no dudó en echarme_

_-¿Y ahora a donde vas a ir?_

_-No lo se- suspiró de nuevo- Ya me quedé demasiado tiempo en lo de Oro y ya hasta él me odia…- El chico vio con curiosidad a su amigo- ¿Y no puedo ir a tu casa?_

_-¡NO¡Ni loco Gaara!- gritó el chico, tras el mostrador de la tienda de ropa- Sabes que vivo con tu hermano…_

_-Con más razón aún…sería más fácil…-Gaara sonrió de forma cínica- Solo si le cayese bien a mi hermano… -Rió de forma seca antes de volver a pasarse la mano por los cabellos. – Al menos dame algo de comer…_

_El moreno, que había estado comiendo pizza antes de la llegada de su amigo, le ofreció un poco, abriendo una botella de cerveza y pasándosela. Gaara tomó un trago de la amarga bebida y agarró un pedazo de la pizza con tomates y piña que su amigo, un chico de 20 años, estudiante de la Universidad Central de la Hoja con su hermano mayor, llamado Rock Lee, le había ofrecido._

_-¿De donde sacas que esto sabe bien?- preguntó el pelirrojo, tomando otro pedazo y llevándoselo a la boca._

_-Del mismo lugar de donde sacas esa ropa- sonrió, levantándose a recibir a una chica de cabellos negros y mechas rosas por toda la cabeza que se acercaba a pagar lo que había escogido._

_-Ja Ja muy gracioso…- Gaara terminó su segundo pedazo de pizza en unos segundos, tomando luego otro trago de la cerveza. La chica del otro lado del mostrador lo vio de mala manera.- Deja de verme así Sakura…- le dijo, posando su verde mirada en ella, la cual solo le ignoró y sacó el dinero de su bolso._

_-Vamos Gaara¡No me espantes a los clientes!- Le dijo Lee, sonriéndole- vamos, anímate, ya conseguirás con quien quedarte…_

_El pelirrojo no dijo nada, solo se limitó a terminarse la pizza de su amigo y la cerveza que tenía en la mano. Gaara se acomodó en el piso, tras el recibidor, sacó su IPod, regalo que le había hecho su hermana, y se puso a escuchar música. _

_Un moreno de ojos gris oscuro se acercó al mostrador, depositando sobre este al menos tres pares de pantalones y cinco camisas diferentes, una de las cuales se cayó al otro lado, en las piernas del pelirrojo._

_-Buenas Sasuke- dijo Lee, chequeando las etiquetas con los códigos de barra de la ropa- ¿Para que tanta ropa?_

_-No te importa…- susurró el chico, viendo como una mano enguantada de negro subía con una de las camisas de oscuros colores que él había escogido._

_-Se te ha caído una- dijo el pelirrojo, terminándose la cerveza y dejando la botella a un lado mientras Lee tomaba la camisa- ¿Ahora si puedo?_

_-¡NO GAARA!- gritó el chico, volviéndose a verlo- ya te dije que no y no es no- Lee sonrió en dirección al chico de ojos grises que lo observaba sin expresión alguna mientras el pelirrojo se levantaba, cruzando la mirada con el Uchiha._

_-Hasta luego Lee, tengo cosas que hacer…- Gaara, con los audífonos en los oídos, tomó su bolso negro y rojo, se lo colocó a la espalda, recogió el otro bolso, un poco mas grande, de color verde oscuro y salió de la tienda, no sin antes ver a su amigo y mostrarle el dedo medio de la mano derecha._

_Afuera el sol estaba en su mejor y brillante punto de verano, la gente estaba feliz paseando, gritando y brincando a su alrededor, pero él, mas que nada en el mundo, odiaba esa temporada._

_-¿Buscas donde quedarte?- preguntó tras él Sasuke_

_-¿Y a ti que te importa?- contestó Gaara, sin tono alguno en su voz._

_-Solo preguntaba…- El moreno se colocó frente a Gaara, sonriendo de forma sarcástica- Tengo mucho espacio en mi casa Gaara…_

_-¿Y por qué me lo dices?_

_-Pensé que sería de utilidad, ya que no tienes a donde ir y las clases comienzan en menos de un mes…- El moreno llamaba la atención de todos los que pasaban cerca de ellos, significando que había demasiada gente mirando, cosa que no era del agrado del pelirrojo._

_-Como sea…- dijo el pelirrojo, suspirando- ¿Qué quieres a cambio?_

_-Nada…Aún- Sasuke lo observó de pies a cabeza, detallando los dibujos abstractos de su camiseta negra- vamos, mi carro está aquí cerca._

_Sin decir palabra alguna, ambos se subieron al automóvil, Gaara estuvo todo el camino observando por la ventana, viendo como los árboles pasaban rápidamente afuera…_

---------------

El sol de la mañana le estaba haciendo picar los ojos, pero aún así se levantó. Le dio un golpe al despertador que estaba sonando, tomó una toalla que estaba en el suelo de su cuarto y fue directo al baño, mas dormido que despierto.

Hacía más de dos meses que había dejado de preguntarse que hacía viviendo en una casa como esa. Abrió la llave del agua y dejó que la tibieza de esta le quitara el sueño mientras le caía en el rostro, para luego mojar su cabello y el resto de su cuerpo. Aún bajo el chorro de agua abrió los ojos, observando las cerámicas color vino de las paredes, detallando cada línea dorada entre ellas. Terminó de ducharse y se colocó frente al lavamanos, con toalla a la cintura, donde se vio al espejo luego de haberse lavado los dientes.

Abrió el espejo-gabinete y sacó un lápiz para ojos negros, con el cual se delineó los ojos, para luego volver a guardarlo. Se peinó lo mejor que pudo y salió de nuevo a la habitación, donde le esperaba, sentado en la cama, Sasuke Uchiha, completamente vestido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el pelirrojo mientras abría una de las gavetas y sacaba un par de boxers negros.

-¿Acaso no puedo entrar?- Gaara dejó la toalla tirada en el piso del cuarto y se colocó la ropa interior, luego caminó hacia la cama, sentándose junto al moreno.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- preguntó, sin verlo siquiera

-Ya lo sabes….- Sasuke sonrió –Además no tenemos mucho tiempo para hacerlo…

-Lo se…- El pelirrojo se levantó, volviendo la mirada al moreno que seguía en su sitio- Muévete…

Sasuke se levantó y ambos entraron al baño. Gaara sacó del compartimiento que estaba tras el espejo una especie de brocha para cabello y cerró de golpe el espejo. Sasuke se sentó en el borde de la bañera y se quitó la camisa, entregándole luego el embase al pelirrojo.

-Me gustaría saber que dice Sakura si me ve haciendo esto…- sonrió Gaara de forma malvada mientras metía la brocha en el tinte y comenzaba a pasarlo por las raíces de color diferente visibles entre los cabellos negros azulados del otro.

-Cállate…- Gaara sonrió de nuevo, colocándose de frente al moreno, dejando que sus caderas quedaran cerca del rostro del otro.

-Gaara….- susurró Sasuke, sin verlo siquiera. El pelirrojo rió de forma seca y se movió, metiéndose ahora en la mojada bañera y pintando el resto del cabello.

-¡HEY!- gritó alguien que sin duda estaba subiendo las escaleras- ¿acaso no piensan bajar a comer?

-Ocupados- dijeron ambos chicos desde el baño al momento que una cabeza de largos cabellos negros se asomaba al pequeño cuarto.

-¿No es suficiente con tenerlo de color oscuro?- preguntó Itachi, sonriendo, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta

-No es oscuro, es casi rubio y sabes que lo odio- contestó Sasuke mientras Gaara seguía en lo suyo, sin interrumpir a los hermanos.

Itachi suspiró y se volvió a ver el cuarto tras él, entrando a la estancia de nuevo y regresando con algo en las manos- Toma- le lanzó una toalla manchada de negro al pelirrojo, el cual la atajó sin siquiera verlo.

-¿Tu cabello es naturalmente rojo?- preguntó Itachi, con curiosidad.

-Si- contestó Gaara, terminando de pintar un mechón del lado derecho del hermano menor- ¿Cuántas veces has preguntado ya?

-Lo siento, es que aún no me lo creo posible…

-Deberías comprobarlo- dijo Sasuke, sonriendo- Quítale los interiores y te darás cuenta-

-No gracias, ese es tu territorio- sin más nada, Itachi salió del cuarto de baño, dejando a los otros dos solos de nuevo.

Una hora más tarde, Sasuke y Gaara estaban en el comedor, desayunando, en completo silencio. Itachi, que se había ido a la universidad 15 minutos antes, les había dejado la comida hecha y servida. El moreno se levantó, dejó todo en el fregadero y tomó su bolso.

Gaara observó como el otro salía de la casa y siguió comiendo. Nunca, desde que había llegado a vivir a esa casa, se había ido al colegio con Sasuke, y ahora que estaba en su último año, menos. Llevaba más de un año en esa casa y solo se había montado en el hermoso carro negro una sola vez. Al terminar de comer, lo cual le tomó bastante tiempo, vio la hora en el reloj de la cocina, tomó su bolso, sus guantes de cuero negro y salió de la casa, caminando despacio por las calles llenas de gente.

Le tomó 15 minutos el llegar al colegio, fue hasta su casillero, sacó unas cuantas monedas y bajó a la cafetería. Cuando la maquina le daba su bebida, una cabellera rubia se asomó por su hombro derecho.

-¿Qué tomas Gaara?- preguntó el rubio, siendo empujado por el otro.

-¿Acaso no lo notas?- abrió la botella de plástico del té frío y tomó un largo trago.

-Vamos Gaara, no seas malo conmigo…- Naruto hizo pucheritos con la boca agarrándose del brazo del pelirrojo.

-Naruto…-el pelirrojo tomó otro trago de su té, el cual fue interrumpido por el rubio, que le quitó la botella y tomó un trago de ella - ¿podrías dejar de hacer eso?

-¿Cuado puedo ir a tu casa Gaara?- pregunto el de ojos azules ignorando la pregunta del otro

-Nunca- Justo en ese momento Sasuke pasaba frente a ellos, con uno de sus amigos, Neji, otro chico de largos cabellos negros, piel demasiado blanca para ser humano y ojos grises, del mismo año que ellos.

-¡Sasuke!- gritó Naruto, corriendo hacia él mientras Gaara se daba la vuelta y caminaba en dirección a las escaleras.- No podemos reunirnos en mi casa, hubo una fuga de gas y están arreglándola….

-Entonces vamos a la mía…- Gaara escuchó, aún sin querer, las palabras del moreno- dile al otro que esperen en la puerta del colegio a la salida.

-Bien, oye Gaara…- Naruto se había dado la vuelta y descubierto que el otro se había desaparecido, solo para encontrarlo segundos después en medio de las escaleras.

Las primeras clases del día pasaron rápido, según los estándares del pelirrojo, ya que había estado durmiendo por más de la mitad de ellas. A la tercera ni siquiera entró y decidió vagar por los pasillos del colegio.

Cuando iba pasando por uno de los baños, una mano lo jaló de la manga de su camisa negra y lo metió al lugar. Lo único malo es que frente a la puerta había una pared y su frente fue a dar contra ella.

-Eres idiota ¿eh?- dijo la voz burlona de Sasuke, junto a él, mientras Gaara se sobaba la frente

-Ni que fuese normal que alguien te jalara en medio del pasillo a un baño…- Sasuke rió, tomándolo de la cintura.

-Vamos, no te pongas bravo…- sin decir nada mas le dio un beso en los labios, sonriendo luego- además, tengo que aprovechar ahora que te vi porque no te voy a ver en la casa….

-Lo se- Gaara posó sus manos en los hombros del moreno al momento que este lo besaba de nuevo, de forma mas salvaje, jugando con las lenguas.

Casi a ciegas, ambos entraron a uno de los pequeños cubículos del baño de chicos del tercer piso, sin dejar de besarse, cerrándolo a tientas. Los labios de Sasuke se posaron ahora en el cuello del pelirrojo, lamiéndolo, besándolo y mordiéndolo, mientras que sus manos se metían bajo la camisa, acariciando la piel que había bajo esta.

Gaara gimió, posando las manos en el pantalón del moreno, desabrochándolo con rapidez, metiendo luego la mano en la ropa interior, acariciando lo que adentro había.

-Vamos…- dijo el moreno- date la vuelta

Sin mucha pelea el pelirrojo se volteó, abriendo sus propios pantalones, dejándolos caer hasta sus tobillos, mientras la mano del otro bajaba los boxers negros, dejando el trasero del pelirrojo al aire.

-Apúrate, es cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguien venga….- Gaara apoyó ambas manos en la pared azul del baño mientras dos dedos se introducían por unos momentos en su cuerpo, para luego recibir al moreno, tragándose los gemidos.

Sasuke embistió al otro, ambos ahogando los gemidos, moviéndose en compás, con rapidez. Las manos del moreno estaban en la cintura de Gaara, mientras que con una de sus propias manos el pelirrojo estaba masturbándose y la otra buscaba apoyo en la pared.

Minutos después ambos chicos salían del baño, cada uno a un lado diferente. Gaara, frente a su casillero, cubría su cuello con un enorme collar de cuero y metal. Suspiró al verse al espejo, arreglándose el cabello. Cada vez que alguien iba a la casa él tenía que desaparecer, y no porque Sasuke se lo pidiese, sino porque él mismo odiaba ver a los amigos del otro.

Pensó en irse a la tienda donde trabajaba Lee, pero recordó que su hermano estaría ahí y no tenía muchas ganas de verlo. Fue al casillero de Naruto y esperó por él ahí. Cuando el rubio apareció, había sorpresa en su rostro.

-¿Qué haces aquí Gaara?- preguntó, abriendo el casillero para meter sus libros

-Estoy aburrido….- dijo, viendo el desastre que había dentro- ¿Tienes dinero?

-¿Cuánto?- preguntó el rubio.

-Lo suficiente para comer afuera.

-¡Por supuesto!- sacó unos billetes de su bolso- es mas, tómalo todo que hoy voy a comer a donde Sasuke.

-Que te valla bien. –El pelirrojo metió todo el dinero en su bolsillo trasero y se dispuso a irse.

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?- preguntó el rubio, caminando a su lado

-No tengo ganas, además, ustedes van es a trabajar. Además tú sabes que yo no me llevo con el niño de hielo.

-¿Seguro que es por eso o por que no hay alcohol ahí?- dijo el chico, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Cállate, no y punto- El pelirrojo suspiró, pasándose la mano por los cabellos.

-Como sea, va a ser divertido, van Kiba y Neji- Dos chicas pasaban al lado del rubio en ese instante.

-Oye Naruto- Dijo Sakura, sonriendo- me enteré que vas hoy a la casa de Sasuke.

-Oh, Sakura…- Gaara tomó al rubio de la manga de la franela y lo jaló para que siguiera caminando- ¡Hey¡Estaba hablando con ella!

-No realmente…- susurró el pelirrojo, viendo como aparecía por la esquina contraria Neji, acompañado de Sasuke- oye, nos vemos mañana, o si quieres te paso buscando en lo de Sasuke a las 9.

-¿Y que se supone que hagamos a esa hora?- preguntó el rubio, saludando con la mano al moreno

-Ir al cine, o a comer…tú dime, sabes mi número…- Sin decir mas nada Gaara se dio la vuelta, se acercó a la puerta trasera del colegio y bajó los tres pisos que lo separaban del exterior.

Naruto y Sasuke observaron la cabellera rojiza desaparecer al final de la avenida, al doblar una esquina.

-----------------

-A la final si viniste….- Dijo Lee, sonriendo- Creía que te molestaba mi presencia.

-Cállate- contestó el pelirrojo, sentado en el piso con la espalda contra la pared- ¿Qué comes hoy?

-Pollo con papas fritas de KFC- dijo, sonriendo mientras se llevaba un pedazo de pechuga de pollo a la boca.

-Asco…- suspiró viendo alrededor- ¿Dónde esta Kankuro?

-Se fue a casa, tiene un proyecto que entregar mañana…- Un chico de cabellera marrón pagaba lo que acababa de comprar.

-Oye¿No será que tu y mi hermano son amantes?- La pregunta hizo que el otro se volviese a verlo.

-Claro que no, tu sabes que yo no soy como tu- Lee tomó otro pedazo de pollo- ¿Quieres una cerveza?- preguntó, con la comida en la boca.

-Smirnoff sería mejor- Gaara agarró el plato de platico blanco que tenía la comida y se llevó varias papas a la boca- que sean dos.

-Si viene alguien atiende- el moreno salió de la tienda, dejando al pelirrojo sentado donde estaba, viendo el techo.

-Buenas tardes- dijo una voz femenina del otro lado de la mesa -¿Podrías atenderme?

-Lo que sea…- tomó las cosas que le entregaba la rubia y las pasó por el identificador de códigos.

-¿Cómo te va Gaara?

-Bien- El chico metió todas las cosas en una bolsa grande y aceptó la tarjeta que la mujer le pasaba

-Vamos, sabes que puedes decirme, soy tu hermana después de todo- Temari sonrió, acto que fue ignorado por el pelirrojo.

-Listo, ya puedes irte- sin decir mas nada volvió a sentarse en el piso con los audífonos en los oídos.

La chica salió de la tienda, y el pelirrojo suspiró. Ya llevaba al menos tres meses yendo a la tienda solo para decirle que volviera a casa, pero él, obstinado como era, nunca la quería escuchar. Las palabras eran siempre las misma "Papá te extraña", "yo te extraño" y cosas por el estilo. Hasta el perro, según ella, había dicho que lo extrañaba. Lee llegó momentos después con una caja en las manos.

-No me dieron solo dos, así que sales ganando- Gaara tomó la caja y sacó las ocho botellas que adentro había.

-¿Quieres?- le ofreció una de las botellas mientras abría su bolso con la mano libre.

-No gracias, estoy trabajando- Gaara se encogió de hombros y guardó seis de las botellas, abriendo una después con ayuda de su camisa.- ¿Cómo van las cosas con los Uchiha?

-Normal…- tomó un trago de la botella y siguió hablando- Me tratan como si fuese de la familia…

-Yo se que Itachi es cruel y muy sarcástico a veces, pero es una buena persona, de Sasuke, no se nada.

-Tira bien- dijo, levantándose, tomando otro trago.

-¿A que te refieres?- le preguntó, apoyándose con los codos en la mesa, agarrando un pedazo de pollo del plato.

-Ya lo sabes…- Gaara lo observó y torció los ojos, tomando otro trago de la bebida- Te lo he dicho un montón de veces, Sasuke y yo tenemos, como decir…- tomó otro trago mientras buscaba la palabra que necesitaba- una aventura, no, ni ahí cabe, en fin, tenemos sexo casual desde hace al menos seis meses.

-¡¿Tanto?!- Lee se enderezó de golpe- ¿De verdad ya es tanto tiempo?

-Si…- contestó el pelirrojo de manera cansina- Si no te importa, me voy.- Terminó de tomarse la bebida alcoholizada y dejó la botella en el recibidor de la tienda, se puso su maletín, que sonó como cascabeles, al hombro y salió de la tienda, en dirección a la sección de comida.

Se paseó por los puestos de comida, viendo que había en cada uno de ellos. A la final terminó comprando comida en Burger King, un combo de hamburguesa de pollo, papas fritas y refresco grande. Justo cuando estaba buscando una mesa para sentarse, alguien le llamó.

-¡Oye Gaara, siéntate aquí conmigo!- el chico alto de largos cabellos negros y ojos amarillos le sonreía desde una esquina

-Hola Oro¿como te va?- Gaara se sentó junto a él y el otro chico, de cabellos plateados, obviamente pintados, y lentes redondos.

-Pues bien, ya he terminado las clases que me faltaban y me gradúo en un mes ¿y tu?

-Como siempre….- el pelirrojo comenzó a comer su almuerzo, fijándose que su morral estuviese en una buena posición.

-Me he enterado que estas viviendo con Itachi ¿es verdad?- preguntó Orochimaru, robándose una de las papas de Gaara, mientras el otro chico se levantaba y se iba- siempre me deja solo…-susurró para si al ver la espalda del otro.

-si- Gaara siguió comiendo, sin prestar mucha atención a las acciones del otro.

-Vamos, tienes mas palabras ¡Di algo hombre!

Gaara se quedó en silencio, comiendo con tranquilidad, y Orochimaru suspiró, pasándose la mano por el cabello.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó el moreno, apoyándose en la mesa

-¿Con que?

-no se, pero estas como…decaído

-siempre estoy así- Contestó el pelirrojo, agarrando su vaso y tomando un sorbo de la bebida

-Si lo se, pero generalmente estas mas, como decirlo, inspirado para hacer las cosas que hoy- Orochimaru se acercó un poco mas a Gaara, y le observó directo a los ojos- ¿No será que te peleaste con alguien?

-Pues… no. –Gaara terminó de comer lo más rápido que pudo y se levantó- si me disculpas…

-Si quieres te llevo

-No gracias Oro, estoy bien- Sin decir mas el pelirrojo tomó su mochila y se fue, dejando atrás a su amigo, que lo observaba con detenimiento.

-----------------

Gaara suspiró mientras caminaba por las silenciosas calles de la ciudad. Había pensado por un momento después de haber hablado con Orochimaru y decidió que iría al cine, pero luego de haber visto tres películas, sin pagar alguna claro, se había aburrido como ostra, así que decidió ir a buscar a Naruto, eran exactamente las nueve de la noche.

-¡Buenas!- oyó la voz de Itachi, desde la ventilla del carro que pasaba a su lado en ese momento- ¿quieres que te lleve?

-Claro- Gaara se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y se quedó viendo por la ventana mientras el carro se movía.

-Llegamos- dijo el mayor, momentos después- ¿Quieres que llame…?

-Nada- contestó el pelirrojo cerrando la puerta del carro, acercándose a la casa, pero se detuvo cuando iba a abrir la puerta- ¿Naruto sigue aquí?

-Creo que si- Itachi abrió la puerta y el ruido de algo cayéndose se oyó- Cuando salí todos seguían acá.

-Hey, ten mas cuidado Kiba- Naruto aparecía frente al campo visual del pelirrojo- ¡Gaara! Creí que no ibas a venir….

-Solo vine a buscarte, estaba aburrido además

-ja ja ja- se rió de forma sarcástica el rubio- eres malo conmigo….

-¿Quién no es malo contigo?- preguntó Kiba, riendo, sosteniendo un zapato.

Gaara señaló el zapato y Kiba comenzó a reírse, al igual que Naruto. Itachi solo se encogió de hombros y se fue a la cocina.

-Larga historia…-comentó el rubio, después- oye, Gaara ¿Quieres irte a dormir hoy a mi casa? Me voy a quedar solo y eso me aburre…

-No se…- contestó el pelirrojo

-¡EH Naruto!- le gritó Kiba, que estaba de nuevo en la sala de estar- ¡vamos a seguir jugando!

Gaara subió las escaleras, tenía intenciones de entrar a su cuarto, cuando escuchó un sonido proveniente del baño. Muy pocas veces se asomaba cuando oía algo, pero esta vez era diferente. Había oído un gemido. Con lentitud se acercó a la puerta, colocó la mano en la manilla y esperó, y volvió a sonar; un gemido ahogado. El pelirrojo respiró profundo y abrió la puerta, para encontrar, dentro del pequeño recinto a Sasuke, sin camisa, y a Neji, con las manos en la cintura del otro.

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido, mientras Gaara cerraba la puerta de un empujón. El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta, entró a su habitación, recogió un par de pantalones, una camisa y ropa interior limpia y salió. Ya estando en la punta de la escalera oyó la voz de Sasuke. El pelirrojo volvió la vista, solo para seguir su camino al ver al chico con el otro moreno.

-¿Qué demonios hace él aquí?- preguntó Neji, sorprendido, mientras bajaba las escaleras junto a Sasuke.

-No tengo ni idea…-susurró el Uchiha, sin despegar la mirada de la espalda del otro- pero…

-Naruto- dijo el pelirrojo, interrumpiendo la conversación de los morenos- vámonos.

-¿Eh¿Te vienes conmigo?- preguntó el rubio, acercándose, con el zapato que antes tenía Kiba en la mano derecha

-Claro, me invitaste a dormir en tu casa ¿o no?

-¡Cierto!- el rubio corrió a la sala, tomó su mochila y le sonrió a Gaara- Bien¡nos vamos!

Naruto salió despidiéndose de todos con un movimiento de manos, al mismo tiempo que jalaba al pelirrojo por la muñeca.

-No me imagino que hará Gaara…- dijo Kiba, estirándose.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Sasuke, sin despegar la mirada de los otros dos, que estaban del lado fuera de la puerta, hablando con Itachi.

-Naruto está solo hoy en casa, y pues..- Kiba se rascó la cabeza, sin darle importancia a sus palabras- Gaara me parece del tipo que se viola rubios- se rió solo mientras volvía a la sala.

Neji y Sasuke vieron cono Gaara torcía los ojos, en señal a las palabras de Kiba, que las había escuchado a la perfección antes de irse caminando con Naruto.

-Naruto- preguntó Gaara, mientras caminaba junto al rubio

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Dónde demonios voy a dormir yo?

Naruto se detuvo un momento, para luego correr hacia la casa y entrar, Gaara caminó hasta posarse a su lado y el rubio cerró la puerta.

-Conmigo por supuesto- contestó Naruto, riendo- báñate si quieres¡pero después de mi!

Gaara suspiró y se lanzó a la cama del rubio, era lo suficientemente grande para ambos. Suspiró de nuevo y cerró los ojos, oyendo el agua de la ducha caer, levantándose de golpe al recordar que tenia seis botellas de Smirnoff en su bolso.

El pelirrojo se levantó y fue a la cocina con su mochila en brazo y metió todas las botellas en el congelador, sabía que no se volverían hielos, lo sabía a la perfección. Cuando volvió al cuarto vio a Naruto, con solo la toalla en la cintura y sus ojos fueron directo a su trasero. Gaara cerró los ojos y volvió el rostro, para luego ir al baño y ducharse.

-¿Tienes sueño?- preguntó el rubio, que estaba acostado en la cama, luego de que Gaara terminara de bañarse.

-Algo…-contestó el pelirrojo, acostándose junto a Naruto, ambos estaban usando solo un poco de ropa interior para dormir, espalda contra espalda- hasta mañana.

-¿Gaara?- preguntó el rubio, dándose la vuelta, haciendo que el pelirrojo hiciese lo mismo –no quiero preguntar pero…

Gaara no dejó hablar al rubio y lo besó, tomando su rostro entre las manos y dándole un suave beso en los labios, para dejarlo ir luego y darse la vuelta, dándole la espalda.

-Gaara…- comenzó el rubio, pero fue interrumpido por el otro.

-No digas nada, no quiero oírte- le contestó.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Gaara se trató de voltear, pero la mano de Naruto en su brazo no lo dejó.

-Espera…- le dijo, haciendo que el otro le viese al rostro, para luego posar ambas anos en las pálidas mejillas- Gaara, por favor…

El pelirrojo empujó las manos de Naruto, para luego tomarlo del rostro y besarlo con pasión, jugando con la lengua del rubio, separándose por falta de aire.

-Gaara…-gimió el rubio, viendo los ojos aguamarina del otro- Tómame, por favor…

Gaara sonrió y se colocó sobre el rubio, apoyándose en la cama con los codos, para luego volver a besarlo mientras Naruto lo abrazaba. Con rapidez se despojó de las pocas prendas que tenían, acariciando las piernas de su rubio amigo al quitar el interior, haciéndolo gemir ante tal caricia.

Volvió a sus labios y lo besó, mientras su mano derecha introducía tres dedos en la boca del otro, lamiéndolos entre ambos. Gaara sonrió al sentir la erección del rubio contra su pierna izquierda y oír los gemidos de Naruto contra sus labios.

Naruto acomodó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Gaara al sentir como la mano derecha del pelirrojo salía de su boca, facilitándole así la movilidad de los dedos, que estaban preparándole en ese instante. El rubio gimió cuando un tercer dedo se movió dentro de su cuerpo y su espalda se arqueó, buscando el contacto de la piel pálida y caliente del otro.

Ambos gimieron ante la primera penetración. Naruto aferró sus manos a la espalda del pelirrojo, rasguñándole la piel. Gaara cerró los ojos con fuerza, oyendo los gemidos de su amigo cada vez que se movía, temiendo abrirlos para ver una cara que no era la que imaginaba.

Y justo en ese momento, mientras tomaba la esencia y cuerpo de su mejor amigo, fue cuando vio el rostro de otro, de aquel moreno de oscuros ojos grises. Abrió los ojos de golpe y buscó con sus labios los de Naruto, moviendo sus caderas más rápido que antes, gimiendo al notar como llegaba al orgasmo, sintiendo todo su cuerpo estremeciéndose, al mismo tiempo que oía el grito ahogado del rubio, que llegaba al mismo momento, entre ambos cuerpos.

Gaara se dejó caer al lado del rubio, que se sentó y se revolvió el cabello, secándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos, observándose.

-No se porqué, pero siempre después de tener sexo no puedo dormir- Exclamó el rubio, sonriente -¿Quieres bajar a comer algo?

-Naruto…- comenzó el pelirrojo, pero el otro le interrumpió.

-Dime mientras comemos.

Ambos, desnudos como estaban y llenos de los restos de sus acciones bajaron a la cocina. Naruto preparó dos emparedados y le dio uno al pelirrojo. Gaara había sacado dos botellas de Smirnoff del congelador y le ofrecía una al rubio.

-¿Quién es el que te gusta?- preguntó Naruto, tomando un poco del alcohol.

Una punzada de dolor se situó en el pecho de Gaara al oír esa pregunta. La imagen de Neji besando a Sasuke lo molestaba. Demasiado para su propio gusto.

-Ok, no vas a contestar- Naruto suspiró y mordió su emparedado.

Comieron en silencio, uno junto a otro, sentados en una de las sillas de madera que estaba en la cocina. Naruto suspiró una vez mas al terminar de comer, viendo como el pelirrojo se tomaba de un trago lo que le faltaba de la bebida.

-¿Desde hace cuanto vives con él?- preguntó de repente el rubio, haciendo que el otro le mirara sorprendido- Ayer entré a un cuarto por casualidad y vi tus cosas ahí- se explicó, desviando la mirada

-Año y medio- contestó el pelirrojo, secamente.

-¿Es él verdad?- dijo Naruto, viendolo a los ojs esta vez- el que te gusta…

Gaara asintió y suspiró, Naruto sonrió.

-¡Entonces has que se enamore de ti!

Gaara lo observó con detenimiento, tratando de encontrar el tornillo que se le había caído, y el rubio solo sonreía con naturalidad.

-Cierra la boca Naruto- Gaara se levantó, y se encaminó hacia el cuarto, volteándose en la escalera para observar al otro- ¿te quieres bañar conmigo?

Naruto asintió y salió corriendo, posándose a su lado, tomándolo de la mano y haciéndolo correr hacia el baño.

Esa noche la pasaron por completo sin dormir, solo viendo películas viejas en la televisión y, de vez en cuando, intercambiando palabras.

-------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente Gaara dormía plácidamente cuando un sonoro golpe en su cómoda almohada lo despertó. Sus ojos aguamarina, semiabiertos se posaron en la furiosa mirada de su profesor de historia, Iruka, que lo observaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-¿Se puede saber por qué esta durmiendo Sabaku? –preguntó el profesor mientras el pelirrojo se desemperezaba.

-No dormí anoche- Contestó Gaara, bostezando.

-Castigo después de clases. –El profesor se fue al frente del aula y siguió su clase, mientras Gaara se acomodaba con tranquilidad en la mesa, dispuesto a volver a dormirse.

-¿Y si te violaste a Naruto?- preguntó Kiba, que estaba sentado a su lado.

-No- contestó Gaara, con los ojos cerrados ya- Se dejó hacer- el pelirrojo volvió a bostezar, comenzando a caer en un estopor digno del sueño cuando sonó la campana.

Gaara se levantó a regañadientes solo para darse cuenta que era la hora del almuerzo, bostezó y salió del aula, pero Kiba lo jaló del brazo, haciendo que se volviera.

-¡¿Qué demonios dijiste?!- le gritó el otro a la cara, con rabia en los ojos.

-Sordo….- Fue lo único que dijo el pelirrojo antes de voltearse de nuevo, sintiendo un golpe en la espalda después.

El pelirrojo se volteó y pateó a Kiba en el rostro, y este le devolvió el golpe, dándole un puñetazo en el estómago. Gaara quedó sin aire, pero tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para agarrar los cabellos del otro y jalarlos con fuerza, solo para recibir un nuevo golpe en la cara, lo que le partió el labio. Kiba se había soltado del agarre del pelirrojo y se sacudía las manos cuando Gaara escupió sangre al piso y le pateó las piernas, haciéndolo caer de espaldas, para luego tirarse sobre el y golpearle una y otra vez en el rostro. Kiba, sangrando por los duros golpes del otro, se defendió moviendo una de su piernas y golpeando a Gaara con la rodilla.

-¡YA BASTA!- se oyó la voz de uno de los profesores mientras dos mas trataban de separarlos.

Gaara golpeó a Kakashi en el rostro antes de seguir golpeando a Kiba, pero un nuevo golpe en su espalda lo hizo detenerse. Kakashi, con el labio roto, tomó a Gaara por los brazos y lo jaló, levantándolo de sobre Kiba mientras Jiraiya, el profesor de Ecuación Física, ayudaba a Kiba a levantarse.

-¡SE ACABÓ GAARA!- Gritó la directora, Tsunade, acercándose al sitio donde ya había una pequeña multitud congregada- ¡NO TE QUIERO VER HASTA EL PRÓXIMO LUNES!

Gaara se soltó de los brazos de Kakashi, escupió sangre al piso viendo a los ojos de la directora y se encaminó con toda tranquilidad a la salida, donde se encontraban las escaleras, ya que estaba en el segundo piso, y justo cuando abrió la puerta, lo primero que vio fue a Neji, junto a Sasuke. Un terrible dolor apareció en su pecho y se llevó la mano al sitio afectado, viendo como los ojos del Uchiha se abrían como platos al verlo en el estado que estaba.

-------------------------------------------------

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- gritó Itachi al ver el estado del pelirrojo que acaba de entrar a la casa -¿Qué carazos te sucedió?

-Una pelea…me suspendieron por tres días- contestó Gaara, quitándose la ropa manchada de sangre, dejándola tirada en el piso, encaminándose al baño después.

-Luego de bañarte baja para curarte eso…

Gaara no hizo caso a las palabras del moreno y entró al baño. Observó las heridas que tenía por todos lados en el espejo, suspiró y se metió a la ducha, dejando que el agua caliente se llevara todo el sucio que tenía encima. Cuando salió a su cuarto Itachi lo esperaba sentado en la cama. Sin decir nada se sentó frente a él, y en silencio sus heridas fueron tratadas y su cabello secado con la toalla que había dejado tirada en el suelo.

-Si quieres, baja a comer- le dijo el moreno antes de salir de la habitación.

Gaara se lanzó en su cama, sintiendo como las telas le hacían arder las heridas, pero sin importarle en lo mas mínimo. Sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido, desnudo y sin arroparse como estaba.

No se había dado cuenta de todo el tiempo que estuvo durmiendo, pero cuando se despertó ya había caído la noche. Se puso un short negro y salió del cuarto, directo a la cocina, donde comió cereal y volvió a subir, oyendo voces dentro del cuarto de Sasuke. El dolor le volvió al pecho pero no le hizo caso y decidió oír lo que decían.

-¿Por qué no me puedo quedar?- reconoció la voz de Neji y el dolor se hizo más agudo.

-Te lo he dicho un montón de veces, no puedes y punto, además, mañana hay clases- Sasuke se oía obstinado.

-Como quieras…- Se hizo silencio por unos segundos –Nos vemos mañana.

Neji abrió la puerta mientras acomodaba su camisa y salió del cuarto, Gaara se escondió tras ella para que no lo viese. Cuando estuvo seguro el camino entró al cuarto y vio a Sasuke sentado, completamente desnudo, en su cama y el dolor del pecho lo lastimó hasta el punto de hacerlo torcer la boca.

-¡Gaara!- se asombró el moreno, tapándose al instante.

-¿Para que te cubres, si ya conozco todo eso?- el pelirrojo se acercó a Sasuke y lo tomó por las muñecas con fuerza, lanzándolo contra la cama- ¿Para que lo haces?- se había montado sobre el moreno, observándolo directo a los ojos.

-Gaara, por favor, me lastimas…- Gaara, sin hacerle caso, lo besó, de forma brusca, lastimándose el maltratado labio, abriendo con sus piernas las de Sasuke.

Sin decir palabra alguna, Gaara subió ambos brazos del moreno por sobre su cabeza y los unió, muñeca con muñeca, para poder sostener ambos con una sola mano, mientras la otra bajaba hasta las piernas del moreno y las acariciaba, para luego bajar por su entrepierna, pellizcando la piel al hacerlo e introducir, de golpe dos dedos en Sasuke.

-¡AH!- Gritó el moreno ante la intromisión- Gaara, por favor…

Gaara volvió a besarlo, moviendo los dedos con brusquedad, haciéndolo gemir de dolor, aprovechando la apertura de su boca para introducir su lengua en la cavidad, recorriéndola por completo. Los dedos del pelirrojo sintieron como la cavidad estaba llena de líquido lubricante, y, paralizándose por completo se retiró, levantándose de la cama y yéndose hasta su cuarto.

Con rabia lanzó su bolso, que Itachi había dejado sobre el escritorio, que fue a dar al otro lado de la habitación, llevándose luego una mano al pecho, aruñando con fuerza mientras los ojos verdes se nublaban con lágrimas. Cayó de rodillas en el suelo, aún con la mano en el pecho y vio como un par de piernas pasaban a su lado, teniendo luego a Sasuke arrodillado frente a él.

-Vete- dijo el pelirrojo con la voz ronca- déjame solo…

-Gaara por favor- Sasuke trató de tomarlo por el brazo, pero el pelirrojo se soltó, empujándolo- Acuéstate, no estas bien….

-Mañana me voy…- Gaara se levantó y se acercó a su ama, donde cayó de espaldas, ignorando al moreno- cuando estés en el colegio recojo todas mis cosas y me voy.

Sasuke se acercó, se sentó en la cama y cacheteó al pelirrojo, que se sentó de golpe, llevándose la mano al rostro. Gaara observó con incredulidad al moreno, que estaba completamente serio.

-No digas estupideces- dijo el moreno- No puedes irte

-¿Por qué?

-¡Por que yo no quiero que te vallas y punto!- Sasuke se acercó a Gaara y lo abrazó, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro- por favor, no te vallas, te necesito aquí conmigo.

-¿Para qué soy necesario Sasuke?- preguntó Gaara, abrazándolo, acariciando sus negros cabellos.

-Porque eres lo que mas necesito…- Sasuke levantó la cabeza y posó su gris mirada sobre la del pelirrojo- Nadie mas me hace sentir como tú, por favor no te vallas.

- Sasuke…-comenzó Gaara, pero los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos le hicieron callar.

-Te amo Gaara- Sasuke volvió a besarlo, esta vez introduciendo su lengua en la boca del otro.

Gaara tomó a Sasuke por la cintura mientras se besaban, se separaron unos instantes y se vieron a los ojos, para luego sonreír. Sasuke se acomodó boca arriba en la cama, aferrádose del cuello del otro, jalándolo para volver a besarlo, abriendo las piernas para darle más espacio al pelirrojo. Gaara se acomodó sobre el moreno, besándolo con pasión acariciando cada milímetro de su piel desnuda, pellizcando uno de sus pezones.

-Espera…- susurró el pelirrojo, que se arrodilló en la cama y se quitó el short, para luego volver a su posición original.

-Gaara…-gimió Sasuke al sentir un beso en el cuello, seguido de un mordisco- Te amo Gaara…

-Lo se- su corazón latía a mil por hora, pero las palabras que quería decir no salían de su boca, después de todo, era la primera vez que sentía algo como eso.

-Hazlo Gaara…- Sasuke acomodó sus piernas sobre las caderas del otro- no puedo más…

Gaara besó al moreno, penetrándolo luego, oyendo sus gemidos, sabiendo que él también gemía, disfrutando del momento, que parecía eterno, moviéndose con calma, besándose entre movimientos, gimiendo el nombre del otro. Gaara tomó el miembro de Sasuke con una de sus manos y comenzó a masturbarlo al mismo ritmo en que le embestía.

Sasuke se aferró con fuerza al pelirrojo, moviendo las caderas, sintiendo como el otro aceleraba las embestidas, haciéndolo gemir con fuerza, casi gritando, rasguñando su espalda, haciendo gemir a Gaara aún mas fuerte que antes, rompiendo la pálida piel mientras éste no dejaba de moverse.

Ambos llegaron casi al mismo tiempo al orgasmo. Gaara retiró su miembro del otro, sintiendo el semen de Sasuke en su mano y sonrió, besándolo luego, limpiándose la mano en las sabanas de oscuro color.

-¿Gaara?- preguntó Sasuke cuando hubieron recuperado la respiración, acostado junto al pelirrojo, apoyado en su pecho, mientras el otro le acariciaba la cabeza, jugando con su cabello.

-¿Um?- contestó este, haciendo círculos en la cabeza del moreno con sus dedos.

-Mañana no voy al colegio- ambos se vieron a los ojos y rieron, para luego volver a acomodarse.

-Sasuke…- dijo Gaara, luego de un gran silencio- Yo también te amo.

Sasuke se elevó un poco y besó a Gaara, sonriéndole, y, sin decir mas, ambos se quedaron dormidos.

-------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Gaara?- dijo Itachi, curando la espalda del moreno, cubriendo con vendas los rasguños hechos.- ¡Y tu que te quedas mirando!

-Cierra la boca Itachi- dijo Sasuke, que se encontraba sentado frente al pelirrojo, jugando con sus dedos- nadie te dijo que hablaras.

-¡Eres un maldito!- Itachi se enfureció, tomó todas las cosas de primeros auxilios y salió de la habitación, refunfuñando.

-Lo siento Gaara- dijo el moreno, que fue tomado por sorpresa por un beso del otro.

-No te disculpes, no hiciste nada malo.

-Pero es que estás todo cubierto de heridas y yo…- Gaara volvió a besar al moreno, y le acarició el rostro.

-Cállate- Sasuke suspiró y se acostó, apoyando la cabeza en las piernas del pelirrojo- Mañana no te puedes quedar en casa…

-Lo se, pero por ahora, déjame disfrutar del momento…

_**FIN.**_

_**Ok, me quedo cursi y medio raro¡pero lo terminé!!!!! No sabía que fuese taaaaaan largo u.u**_

_**En fin¡espero y les guste! Si desean decirme algo, una critica (mala o buena, ambas son buenas) ¡ya saben que hacer!**_

_**Danybel.**_


End file.
